Pokémon XD: The Shadow Nebula DS
by HarleyScarow
Summary: The story about a girl named Annie as she embarks on a shadowy journey unfolds. The darkness that overshadows the earth unfolds dark blanket that consumes all. With the meteor heading to earth and less than a fortnight, will Earth realize their dark sins?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: The Shadow Nebula DS**

What is darkness to most people? Darkness is something that doesn't have anything in it, because it is there for it is just meant to be. Darkness appears every night, before dusk arrives yet always after it, showing the beauty that darkness can reflect deep upon the night. Darkness isn't something that is complete, because it's something that used to be there, but is already gone, faded away into the world's sky. While one side may sing hope and happiness, darkness can only croon over sadness and madness. This is because people are not used to what the meaning of pain really is, because they are scared of what they cannot touch—because people are scared of change that happens to them everyday. Because people think that whatever they cannot see, it is too dangerous to meet the conditions to get the one thing most people in the world want. Because they cannot see it, they do not know how to fear it. And if there was some force that rayed on the darkness to show them what this material truly was, they would learn to be scared. The experience is meeting new fears, whether it is a new person, or a stone that radiated dimly.

No, people who think that darkness would do that are wrong, because darkness simply exists on its own map, living a soul that nobody else would ever understand, for they are too close-minded to assume why darkness has taken over the map more than once in the past. Why darkness can be so beautiful, yet take the side of what people hate, because those people think that the color of nothingness is too open for them, and that the evil people can take it and do whatever they want to. Those are the people that make this black tone of no worry something to be concerned about, because their eyes already match the color, and their actions make others think that anything related would be death. This meant skulls and chains are looked down by some people, because others can think they mean evil, while those wearing them know they mean good. Darkness truly is freedom, but others love to use it to trap others, even when freedom is already low in grasp, and a breath of air is rare to see and begin with. However, those that do know that darkness is a good thing have power—an object they can control, because they are better—even if they lie.

In the sky, high above the Earth's surface, there was almost nothing to see at the moment, even if humans decided to take over even the empty space where waste was apparent and flashing lights would make on with energy every moment. There was emptiness—not a single light shone from the skies, except the gentle glittering that the many satellites gave off, but even they were too dim to put into any account. However, even in this black and blank darkness, there was a wave of curiosity that was about to emerge. It was too sad—because it was too dark during nighttime to even consider this loving light to be actual love instead of random hatred, which would be soon ignored. It was nature this time, not because of humans, but because of fate as well, that was travelling through the skies at such a rapid rate. The meteor was pitched black, and it went through the earth's atmosphere, quickly passing by every other satellite, cleverly dodging them in coincidence—not even a flare of wind blew from this streaking meteor that decided to invade the earth's surface all of a sudden. The little ozone layer left made welcome for the passing rock.

What was this meteor that went crashing into Earth's atmosphere so suddenly? How much shock will it bring to the world—if any at all? There would be no sound, and the hot airs in the earth—even for its time, would not notice how strong a meteor is, because the earth has already been attacked by its own species for such a long time. This meteor would prove different, for it was no longer an accident. Humans are too closed to believe—but this is a new judgment for their lives.

* * *

**Chapter One: Answer Questions with Questions **

What is light? What would one define as light to begin with? Was it a gentle glow that radiated from the night that any person would expect to allure them over to the final source? Or was it a beam that shot down to faces simply to burn them, like the way the sun would do every morning when he reached the other side of the world? Was it simply luminosity that burned brightly in the hearts of every person with half of a determination—a will to make a difference for another? Or because they realized that it's too difficult to try and make a difference of your own when everybody else already gave up to the horrible truth in knowledge? Is it fear of the darkness—the fear of being dragged down where one could never return again, that compels most people to wish the skies would shine forever and darkness should never come? Why would anybody appreciate it if that was so? If their expectancy was to be the same, the yellow bright sun beaming down on them with happiness yet hatred all at the same time? Who knows—if even a single person appreciates what the sun tries to do, then the work of the world would already be done, and the heavy, bright feathers the sun rose would finally roost gently behind mountains.

These are questions that travel through many minds, because most people do not understand where the source of light came from. Most say it is from the sun, and it is for the earth, but what about everywhere else? If there should never be another force in the world than in the ever predictable orbit that this world should put into routine, then life would not be appreciated as it should, because there is more outside in that world. This outside world burns even hotter than fire does, because nobody knows about how powerful it would be. If people already knew, then it would not be special—it would be like the sun, religiously waking up every morning after a zero second sleep on another mountain, where the other side rests and humans are the ones that wake up every morning when most think others are still waking because of this ray. No, most people would never appreciate the sunlight rising out every morning. They would rather freeze because their hearts are too cold for even the sun to burn through and melt into happiness once again. Then there are those that are too hot—and then the light would help nobody either way.

It was a fiery afternoon. Birds delicately sang their beautiful song in their air as the morning breeze swept through the houses singing their own song, because once the morning sun rose upon faces, another day would soon arrive. There were beautiful crimson roses bursting on one of the many fields outside, and the sunlight made a beautiful glow on this side of the world once again, but nobody could tell if this side of the world was the brighter side or not. All of it appeared to blend in with what everybody else thought the world was—to be happy, because the world would never change unless the lords above wanted to, or were too bored at how happy people could be—or the potential of happiness that all people had on this world before even an act of tragedy could befall them. This was not going to be one of those days where anybody would have to worry—because it was just another day. Even the crimson red roses that were dripping dried blood on the ground agreed, because this pain that the roses had was invisible an whatever pain was asked should have already been forgotten, because it was too happy for pain.

There was a mansion up ahead in the road, and this was where the bright red roses shined their glorious shines over the city. These roses were crimson, which was what was meant to be, but the sleeping garden all in general made the mansion shine like pure gold, radiating in love and grace of what happiness was meant to be. The mansion itself had a huge silver gate that barred the way for intruders, but it was already opened, welcoming whoever wanted to come inside. The plants in the mansion were in great abundance and happiness—like the way days were meant to be, and even if one should ask how bored they were with the rest of the world, another would answer with grace that there was much to do. A huge golden sun orb resembling the mighty generous ball in the sky itself hovered over the mansion, and whoever lived inside must have been greatly opulent, for this sun had its own force of will. While it was not as powerful as the actual sun, it gave out all of the good sides the sun used to give out—before humans began betraying life on earth to improve their own. This sun represented bliss in great abundance.

A girl approached the silvery gates of the mansion, resting her bike over to one of the sides before walking into the rich place. This girl had beautiful golden hair rushing down her back, and a white robe representing her status as either princess or queen of the mansion itself. Much golden jewelry was rushing down her body, even to places that a generalized public area would consider too dangerous to keep jewelry. Blue eyes made her track, but the blue was on the right eye, while the left one was simply golden in own grace—like the sun itself that was reflecting down—the two suns that this mansion got for some reason. The white robe that stretched down to her feet revealed golden slippers, which were so delicate and small that it wrapped around her feet like a snake, but she was comfortable with it. Like roses that matched her eyes without any red, the sun had its own grasp over her, like she was the sun girl that rose over to the clouds.

Senses trickled, because white gloves made this girl seem like she was part of the affluent home, and indeed, throwing her rough backpack, which was contradiction to her gorgeously clad body, she yelled, "Mom, I'm home! How was work?" the girl asked gently, lying down by the pool that was in the backyard. Kicking off her shoes to reveal tiny feet, she relaxed gently by the pool.

"You're finally home, Annie," as Annie's mother approached from inside, as if she was ready to leave, Annie smiled herself, but was tired. Unlike Annie, her mom was dressed in a purple-blackish business suit that signified she was rich herself, but black webbings travelled through her legs that reached down to some professional value. Glasses that she wore symbolized a wave of darkness, yet light in the garden, for they were shaped like butterflies that went swift through the morning. "Sorry, Annie—right now, I have to go to some business meeting. Back later!"

"You're always going off to these business meetings! You'll come back soon, right?"

"Of course, dear, I'll be back. Just go and play with the Pokémon for a little while."

"Well, you never told me yet, but where do you go off to everyday?"

"Oh, you don't need to know that. Have fun, dear!"

Walking past the gate, Annie's mother left their humble abode.

Soon, not so long after, dark clouds began rolling in. These clouds hovered above the sky, like rain was about to drip down upon the people that lived along the land. The people around were wondering why all of these ominous winds would travel through the air suddenly, especially since the breeze of spring and summer was already breathing into the world everyday. Quite a question to ask on its own, but never a true answer to realize—these clouds were nothing more than an empty threat, for not a word of drizzle dropped down upon the darkness. Outside, on the same sentiment as the pool, Annie lay there, sleeping her head off blissfully, like there was nothing that she should do. Being an opulent girl, there was probably nothing she even needed to do. Either that, or Annie was not cognizant that the black clouds themselves were already rapidly rolling in, and that staying outside was out of the question. As usual, the question would not be considered gone because there was no question to answer—Annie was already sleeping, and out of her amusement were nothing more than dreams that were probably better than the clouds.

Another girl came into the room; this one was shocking with voltage all over her. Clad in clothes that were a foil to the rest of the mansion, the young lady wore a yellow and black motorcycle jacket, and had her motorcycle with her to begin. Her name was Terror Zapper, and she was in shock, as she took off her electrically-charged helmet to reveal her long and yellow, but frizzled hair high up into the sky. Quickly, Terror Zapper rushed herself into the same compartment where Annie was sleeping, as if to warn her about something. The clouds above in the sky did not seem to disturb Terror Zapper at all, as it was of her element, if one should say. Holding an electrical guitar on the left strap of her body, Terror Zapper threw it hard onto the ground and it made a loud noise as the bursting case exploded with a loud boom. The rabbit-shaped helmet was thrown onto the ground as well, and electrical gloves were worn by Terror Zapper.

"You have to wake up, you stupid Annie!" Terror Zapper shook her by the shoulders. "NOW!"

Annie was still sleeping.

"If it's gonna be that way—Zigadude, Explosion now!"

Without another second, Terror Zapper took out a Bolt Ball, which was a Poké Ball with electrical symbols on it, and threw it immensely into the sky. The Bolt Ball erupted with a crushing sound, releasing electrical bolts into the air as Zigadude was released. Now, Zigadude looked like a Pokémon that was in shock. With widely-opened eyes as if it never obtained any sleep and eyebrows that shook as shuttering as electricity flowed through its body, pain was surging through its body. The bottom half of the bally Pokémon had square teeth that shook for no reason whatsoever, other than shock that came from elements, and shock that came from living its own breath. Spiral towers rose out from the upper-part of Zigadude's body, and they were shaking, because the towers continuously shifted from sharp to narrow, and began charging up some energy. Generally, the electric ball was a larger, more deadly Pokémon than Electrode.

And there, the massively dangerous Explosion occurred, destroying huge layers of the mansion.

Annie woke up in shock. "What happened here? What—Terror Zapper? How could you?"

"No time to panic so much," warned Terror Zapper, taking one of Annie's hands before running off with it. "We need to go quickly, because even the sun above you has been shut down."

The city's electrical power was suddenly wiped. Zero was the answer to this question, and there was no power left in the city whatsoever. The black clouds above did not seem to even do anything, but there it was—the power completely gone. It was illogical for these clouds to even take the power of the city so quickly. However, it didn't matter. All of the energy was gone, and the only variable that could have been put into account was the electrical bolts that were charging into the clouds for some apparent reason. Pain was not caused, but convenience already plummeted to the ground far before anything else could be considered. Because there was no power left in the city, there would be no lighter to shine within the night. The night feared, for there was no expecting anything, yet nothing could happen. Happiness was shut down just like what happened to the energy in this city, and anything else would be called dead when it was trapped in its own will. The surge of electricity that was now gone completely surrounded the city, and where dead lights were, dead minds were. The city relied too much on these lights.

In the city itself, people were screwed for their own asking.

"What happened to the lights?"

"Why is this happening today?"

"What's with all of the screaming?

And if it should happen in any other day, these people would have complained as well, because the message of fear and confusion would soon be delivered on any day as opposed to the kind of time that would appeal to most people. However, the time when pain would be accurate to show was never during daytime, so why not during nighttime? Because people are too scared to admit that the efforts they add into not being scared fears and attacks them at any time of the day, whether they would like it or not. Because of this pain, happiness is nothing more than a weakness, because it prevents people from feeling what they feel when confusion finally makes a delicate impact onto the land they loved for so long. It makes people weak, it makes them cry, to see those that they do not know about and do not want to know about leave the world in great sadness. Even though this was not the same sadness, it's the same case, and even when nighttime reaches, and things are not meant to be seen, they cry. What a weary world. However, Annie would cry at the next thing she saw. The last thing she would see before screaming too long.

What happened? Nobody cared.

"No," muttered Annie. "You're lying."

"For real?" shook Terror Zapper, just as confused.

"For fake, right?"

It was the meaning of fear. It was Annie's mother that Annie saw after Terror Zapper put too much effort into dragging her along. Indeed, it was Annie's mother, and she lay on the grounds of the city, dead, freshly dead, to be exact. Her body was lying down and had a wicked face on, as if she giggled before any of this death would fall upon her. It was death that made her giggle; it was lies that she made to Annie everyday about where she actually went to so that happiness could continue on. It was not what most people could assume for their horrible lives—how Annie's mother had way too many lies on her. The perjuries, of how her black-webbed legs were crossing each other, crying and dying as the ground began to slowly absorb her. No, the ground could not claim her body for food yet. It wasn't reasonable. For Annie's mother was freshly dead, and dead freshly to Annie, as she stood in great consternation—how Annie was standing there in so much confusion. A single day where she came home, only to see her mom leave again like days could never end without her mom leaving her side. The agony would soon surge.

This body meant nothing. It had no evidence. Nobody around even cared for it. They were all too busy running around in the city according to their own whims, asking for what was happening and reporting everything but the death of another person. The death of somebody they probably didn't even know, and if they did learn, they would not care. This person wasn't important enough for them, because even if they did know, she would leave when the fake sun above them and the real one would hide away into the shadows—just like today. You could scream for as much as you want, and you wouldn't hear this mother that could not care less about her daughter—because the daughter barely even grew up with her mom. Scream for as loud as you can, for the moon was finally revealed—the light pollution vanished because the red lights from the city finally died out, showing the meaning of what red truly was. Ask the moon to bring her back, but you could not see it either way. It was black darkness, black silence that decorated the ear's own amusement. Black fear and no thoughts that travelled through Annie's shattered mind.

Like the cold face that made an elegant décor on the city, the red roses that were in the garden earlier turned into a freezing black. They were about to wither away, but decided to stay in a state of suffering—like the paralyzed gaze that stood on Annie and her own mother's face. The silence burned through ears like a screeching noise, and even a plethora of questions asked would no longer bare any answers. The sword that was held in Annie's mother's hand was stabbed through her stomach, and a thick stream of red came out of the hole that stuck out behind her. It was fear out of her own grasp, because the sword was held by her own mother. It must have been no less than her death—one caused by ill-intention, whether it was shrewish or simply impacting to the rest of the world. Nobody reflected light where light was asked to shadow, because the hellish act of suicide had no answers. The hellish act of leaving a child everyday with nothing more than Pokémon that she was with everyday would shock all life, because she loved them more than her mother herself. Not because of hatred, but because none ever knew.

A shadowy female approached Annie and Terror Zapper. "Please, may I ask a question?"

"What…?"

"Would it have mattered to you if she died or not, Annie?"

That was the question, dead rose were no answer, but they died anyways.

"Well, I'll see you later. That, I can promise," the shadowy figure released a Pokémon.

This Pokémon had electrical wings, and they surged out the only light that could have been seen throughout the night. Even the empty lights shattered at the sight of this Pokémon, because the brown feathers trickling with electricity had quite a shine. The orb that shined on this electrical owl's head was of wisdom, and it glowed as the shadowy female got onto the Pokémon. Her face was not shown, but it was probably better off that it was not, because the painful question she asked would have made anybody seek revenge. The electrical bird called Zapowl shot out a psychic beam on the town, and all of the electricity began coming back. Black spots on the Pokémon turned to black feathers as they dropped down. Even though the city was illuminated again, the black feathers made a dangerous contradiction—they fell on Annie's mother, where the sword was, and it would have stung her to death if she was alive anyways. With the shadowy female out of the skies, a strange giggle whispered. A card fell from the air, and it was trickled with many spikes, the element of another request went—and this one would truly be considered.

Shadow Nebula  
Asteroid Command Satellite  
[ADDRESS REMOVED  
June 6, 2007

Annie Gold, Honors Student  
Rose Mansion  
3000 Bridge Avenue  
Gold Gate City, Zuki

Dear Annie,

What an unfortunate event that has fallen on you so painfully! Isn't it just torture to see somebody that you care so much about leave at a moment's wait? Don't you want questions to be answered? The shadowy skies can take their powerful hold on whatever they should ask for, but the shadows of darkness, I am not. Just like how the black trapping shadow follows during the day, where there is happiness, I promise that I can be happiness. What was asked was not too harsh, but a test to see if you should be able to answer. It was not pain, but a gift to see if your third eye can be opened, to finally realize the potential you have as a person. The love that you can add to make everything better again is what I'm looking for. It's a message where freedom cannot be taken, but only given. Those that have tried once again have failed, but tried once and passed. There is only one source of darkness—and that darkness, most of us should promise to overcome before the morning can be reached. Too bad—pain passes so quick that morning itself can ask to be reached. Promises can never be fulfilled when tasks cannot ever be too done here.

My request is far too simple. Come meet me at the Coronet Rock before tomorrow ends, and I can promise you too much. It may be too far away, but I'm sure you can come up with a faster way to travel quickly so that your own fulfillments can be met. Of course, I am not one to do maliciousness, because I am one that grants promises. As great as those roses you love, they can strongly make an impact. Their thorns can be shed to reveal the beauty that you miss—the beauty that you never met. The beauty that is your mom is what I am telling you. Please, make it there tomorrow, and I can uncover the treasure that you need. The treasure you would probably beg, so that your mom can take another breath in the world. One long night, another day, and you can make it. Enough to breathe, to ask me about anything—please! Even the blackened webs that surrounded your mother's legs can trample around her neck and strangle her to death can be reversed, and the crimson rose drops that your mother had lost can be revived. It's a promise, and I say you can earn more. You can earn more than just what most people want, not in darkness.

Heal yourself! Learn more! Lose all of this confusion! You have so much potential to do so! Don't let meteors from the sky that have not yet arrived trap you during the nighttime, where shadowy clouds have already penetrated your heart! Come please, and make your blood alive!

Remember,

Shadow Empress

P.S. I know you more than you know yourself.

"What's this all about?" Terror Zapper read the card. "It makes no sense. Are you going?"

The words on the card ran through Annie's mind.

"Why not…? I have nothing better to do, you already know."

And the night soon finally slept, at least those two did.

There was a funeral held for Annie's mother the next day.

"Life doesn't have too much meaning in some eyes," muttered Annie.

The roses from the gardens in the mansion itself were thrown on this gentle lady's coffin, and it was beautiful, yet sad all at once. It was a sunny day, but not too sunny that paying a respect was too much of a burden. Throughout the entire day, Annie stood completely silent, while the few people that knew Annie's mother were speaking in tears. The faces on everybody else were saddened, and there were only a couple dozen people at the funeral. It was expected to be hundreds, considering how affluent the family was, but it didn't matter—not at this point.

The roses that were thrown indeed were turned black after last night. Whatever compelled the roses to turn to such darkness was a mystery, or maybe it was a blue mist that seeped through the garden with a screech. The screech of a lifetime, which these roses turned from ruby red to black hatred, yet resembled those that have left us. Yet the roses meant nothing, they didn't make death happen. They were there to cover up tattered beauty—the kind that Annie's mother had on her own face before she died, and the beautiful way the sword stabbed through her own body. The roses meant more to Annie before they would be friends in the afterlife, where they would decompose back into the ground. This was because they were always at the pool with her.

So much crying over one death was a waste. This is a death that did not care much to Annie, even though she tried to make it matter. Forcing the feeling into her would not help, because what was felt was felt, and nothing could change that. Nothing could care, because the negative emotion of not having any was already damaging. Why would anybody care? It didn't matter, it happened, and only people that Annie's mother knew would even give half a request, half a solemn tear as to why this would happen so suddenly. However, Annie did cry so much today.

The coffin was lowered into the ground, and Annie walked over to her mom for the last time.

"It's too bad I never got to know you."

_Stained Mother _

_A blackened love, a cherished tear, beyond, _

_Where dance would take, and blood could shake, before. _

_To which my face and cheeks have not been fond, _

_But wings could go emerge, and make a soar. _

_The sword that stabbed, of metal and of spear, _

_This blackened webbing, whitened, scorched again. _

_It made me think, the screeching that I fear. _

_With little that I love, my heart in veins. _

_If tiny bits of love have disappeared, _

_I fear, I fear, about my deepest end. _

_Where lowered fangs and fears can follow tears, _

_And wings of hell, you ask, will never send. _

_I wish I learned the level of your love, _

_For me and roses, look at me above. _

After Annie threw the poem into the grave, Terror Zapper slapped Annie.

With that action, Annie felt no pain, no tears emerged, either. "What is it…?"

"You really believe that your mother's going to go to hell?" asked Terror Zapper. "Why?"

"Sorry—I don't think so, Terra. It's true—I know so."

"You may think that, and I may act like we're not related, but she's my mom, too!"

"Then you should know also, you should know more than I do!"

"Yeah, and I know damn well, Annie. Yet, how can you hope that?"

The two were sisters, and they both exchanged tears. Of course, there was no reason to cry.

After the funeral, morning was over and day finally truly hit in the sky. The air was blue, and the golden city with its bridge leading out of the city to the rest of the region had its own romantic shine, because the water was making its own waves on the bridge. However, Annie knew there was more than just the day to have fun, and relax in the huge backyard of their mansion—the one that was already repaired when Terror Zapper's Gigadude completely marred the back. There was that letter that Annie would have to follow if she wanted to have her questions answered.

A Pokémon came into the garden that was hovering with bubbles. It was a creature called Lumiocean, and apparently, Annie was familiar with the Pokémon. This Pokémon had many watery bubbles spouting out of its body, and indeed, it was a genderless Pokémon. Shaped like a moon ready to crash, Lumiocean was a sideways-standing Pokémon, always shifting towards to the side, as if it was about to tip over. Being intentionally shaped round, it was ironic how the bottom half of its body was showing watery waves kicking back and forth, a strong reference to how the moon controlled the waves depending on its stare. Around the Lumiocean, 108 watery bubbles stood hovering around, a symbol of power, because 108 always showed much power in its own number. The bubbles began to all pop, and the speechless Lumiocean projected a hologram into the pool using one of its special abilities, to read aloud a message from one.

Coronet Rock

Icy Summit

Black Earth City, Zuki  
June 6, 2007

Terror Zapper  
Rose Mansion  
3000 Bridge Avenue  
Gold Gate City, Zuki

Dear Terror Zapper,

It's really cold up here, even for me. Guess who it is? It's me! Icy Angel! Well, that's my internet name, but you already know what I mean. So how's it doing all the way down there? We all made a promise earlier this year to win all of the contests we possibly can, so hopefully, we're getting some of those contests done already. It's a little cold whenever I win a contest because I usually use moves that set everything on ice, but like, you know, it's all cool! And by cool, I mean really cool. So like, I won a couple of contests already, but the Grand Festival's so far!

Anyways, I'm on top of Coronet Rock right now, and there's this weird gothic girl standing on top of it also. She's probably doing some weird satanic ritual so that she can summon aliens from space or make meteors hit the earth or something, but whatever. Anyways, she keeps talking about some gold rich whatever, and it makes me think about Annie. You're the rock one, Terra, so I can't really say anything about that. Anyways, she just went up to me earlier, and I thought it might be cool if we made friends. Why don't you guys, like, come over, and chill with us?

After climbing up the entire mountain, I NOW know that it would've like, been a better idea if I just sent out one of my Pokémon and flew all the way to the top. Hey, it's a pretty good view from up here, and I can see all of Black Earth City—even the Ribbon Society's Secret Hall! Like, it's cold because the Zuki region somehow got a piece of Mt. Coronet from the Sinnoh region, but it's like, so worth it to come here. Great place to escape from global warming, and it's like, so cool. Be seeing you later, and whatever. Have fun and I hope you come, like yeah.

Chill gals,

Icy Angel

P.S. Bring a jacket with you, just because it's cold like hell up here!

After the message, the words became a card for Terror Zapper, and Lumioecan teleported away.

"We have to get to Coronet Rock. It's in Black Earth City, and Gold Gate City's too far from that place," informed Terror Zapper. "Let's use one of those big jets we have in the mansion."

"Well, I guess we have no choice."

Reluctantly because she knew it was going to be dangerous, yet with effort because she wanted to get some answers and knew that this was the only way, Annie snapped her fingers, and a jet increased from the ground after one of the water fountains drained out. Many red roses were decorated on the jet, and real roses themselves were on the plane's entrance and such. The both of them got inside of the jet, and the entire thing was pretty much automatic by itself. Rising higher and higher, the plane shot off to the sky in a thick stream behind, travelling off ahead…

Afterwards, Annie and Terra made it to Coronet Rock. They were not at the summit, but they could sere Icy Angel in their sight. The entire place was submerged in a thick layer of snow covering brown and black rock, and the snow was almost blocking their faces. This mountain wasn't actually a mountain, but a large hill that snowed too much for anybody around to see, and their eyes would already be trapped into thinking this was a dangerous mountain to travel. A handful of Pokémon were seen, and the strange idea was that all of these Pokémon were from the Sinnoh region. That included Snover, Abomasnow, Medicham, Machoke, Chingling, Bronzong, Clefairy, Golbat, Noctowl, and many more Pokémon around in the area. They didn't care about the ritual that was being done around the summit area, simply because the best thing to do was to stay away from the circle of death. However, Icy Angel wasn't in such a good condition now.

The Shadow Empress held Icy Angel's arm tightly. "Now, Annie, come for some answers…!"

"Let go of my sister!" demanded Annie. "What's this all about?"

"Like, so sorry," apologized Icy Angel. "This bitch, yeah—she made me call you guys."

"You want some answers from me so badly?" giggled Shadow Empress. "Battle me."

"What?" Now Annie knew she had no choice but to do this favor. "Fine, I will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode Two: ****Forever Sleep, Eternal Shadows**

At the present moment, Coronet Rock was as breezy in cold air as it was all the time, having the many icy rocks become more and more frozen than it was the second before. However, the icy coolness was not always what it would be during the daily months—at the summit, it was starting to burn up. The snow that was blowing onto all of their faces began to flare up as it began to burn, except it wasn't the snowy wonders that made everybody around burn up. It was because Annie and Terror Zapper were frightened, and their eyes began to glow with their own anger. If this anger was somehow physical, then it would be sure that the summit would run down the mountainside of Coronet Rock, and the white snow already began to trip over as Annie made her few steps forward ahead. Worried, yet in cold passion, trying to turn it into the gold that her eyes were; Annie was going to try her best. The rocky landscape around would make for a perfect battlefield, because of how much the snow was falling down, and how much flaming snow would rush into their faces. This would be a stormy battle, and one Annie would risk for.

It was because a cold girl with a warm heart, like Icy Angel, was standing at the summit, forced to be in her position as she was held by the Dark Empress. The white snow that was light all year would soon turn dark, because the auras that were given off by this female was not one to love, but to be warmed up, then melted onto the ground. The innocence travelled around Icy Angel, whom always shared the name she used on the internet, and what her real name was, she wouldn't tell, and nobody would know unless they were too close. A message that was sent from Icy Angel was what allowed Annie and Terra to fly over to Coronet Rock so she would be rescued. This was not of greed, but of coincidence that Icy Angel's call was not only to help her, but it ended up helping Annie. Earlier, a girl came up to Annie and asked her a strange question—and now a win in this battle would save her sister, and get some luxurious answers.

"If you win, then I'll let her go," declared the Dark Empress. "Is that worth a deal?"

"Fine, and you'll also answer the question you asked me yesterday," added Annie. "It was a dumb question that was rude and made no sense. Let's see if you can stand up to me!"

"A battle in the ice as cold as my heart. En garde!"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Heroine Annie vs. Shadow Empress  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

[Dark Empress twitches her eye, and tilts her hair in an embezzling way. She then makes a spin wit her black-gloved arms crossed against her body, throwing two Poké Balls into the air.

"My beautiful ghosts, Gravision, and Valtergyst, come out!"

Two Pokémon came out: Gravision, a Pokémon with a gravestone on its back dating 20XX, baring huge purple eyes that looked in two different directions; this creature had a look in her eyes that would make others think that it could see death in the future, for she was about to cry as a girl in her eyes began to slowly jump off a building. The second Pokémon was Valtergyst, a jumping little ghostly creature that had legs made out of dark brown blocks continuously disappearing, and hands that vanished back and forth with sharp metal claws; these claws were holding objects, then the objects evaporated into sad air, before appearing randomly again. Both of these Pokémon saw the hail above, and were not afraid that it would hit them strongly ahead.

"Start off good—Teilqueen and Solaranda!"

Throwing two Poké Balls, Annie released Teilqueen, a royal Pokémon that had a yellow crown on her head, a jewel with a golden glow stood directly in the center of her body, and a golden aura that radiated as strongly as the snow did on the mountain; shiny wings marked her appearance, and the golden shine of the sun directed into the cold eyes quickly. Now, Solaranda was an orb that levitated in the sky with powerful and sharp spikes that glistered and had a narrowing glister, showering fire over to some of the snow upon its entrance, for this golden glow in the duo of Pokémon made a strong impact on the mountain, turning the powerful hail into glowing sunlight. The orb of sunshine made a snowy field into raging sunlight overhead.

"Start off in darkness! My Gravision—Glare on Teilqueen! My Valtergyst—Rock Summon!"

"Don't let a bad start go! Use Psychic, Teilqueen first! Now Solarlande, Solarbeam the latter!"

Flying strong wings into the sky, Teilqueen unleashed a powerful wave of psychic energy from the golden jewel on the middle of her body onto Gravision. This powerful purple wave knocked over Gravision into the snow. However, Gravision did not take any damage whatsoever, standing back up, and waving the gravestone high above in the air, shedding empty tears into the snow.

"My Gravision's a Dark-type, so your Psychic-type attacks don't have any effect!"

"So now I need to change my moves up a little."

Soon afterwards, Valtergyst summoned two rocks onto the field that were shaped like cubes, standing in the snow from thin air. They didn't have any special meaning; at least their meaning was not immediate. The rocks were too big to move, but not too big that a decent Pokémon couldn't jump over it without too much effort. However, the rocks did block the way a little.

Because there was a Sunny Day effect overhead, Solarlande was able to use Solarbeam immediately, striking through one of the rocks with a super-charged beam collected from sunlight and shattering it. After the rock was destroyed, the beam continued and struck Valtergyst immediately in the middle of her body, while the legs were formed, destroying her.

The Dark Empress shook her head in shame. "Lucky shot."

"That was a strong move, Solaranda!"

Afterwards, Gravision showed a paralyzing look at Teilqueen, paralyzing the fast bird.

The Dark Empress glared a flashed eye. "Lucky shot," she returned Valtergyst. "Now Ghoulvil, start off the job once again! Yes, I know you can be sneaky, so finish the job!"

The Dark Empress threw a Poké Ball that resembled a darkened ghoul and a devil, with many flames coming out of her mouth. The flames were hitting the field, and some sneaky hands materialized from Ghoulvil. A cape was shaped behind Ghoulvil, and it had many skulls falling down into the snow, as if to practice some setup right when entering the field with such an aura.

"Now, Gravision, Flash Blinder! My Ghoulvil, Poltergeist!"

"Go, Teilqueen, Hurricane the field! Solarlande, Fire Blast on Gravision!"

The sunlight was strong.

Because Teilqueen was paralyzed, she was not going first this round. This allowed Ghoulvil to take some opportunity, using Poltergeist to lift the remaining rock on the field and throw it randomly. The rock cube landed on Solarlande, and it didn't knock the sunny Pokémon out. After this powerful hit, Solarlande got back up, and Ghoulvil released some of her energy off.

"That was my setup attack! You liked it?"

Afterwards, Solarlande used Fire Blast on Gravision, unleashing a powerful flame of energy that was further collected by the power of the sunlight above. The Fire Blast exploded in a Chinese symbol on Gravision, burning the Pokémon strongly. Of course, Gravision did not have any reaction, although some damage was taken. Getting back up, lights shined from Gravision.

This was a powerful light shot out from Gravision, blinding both Pokémon on the other side of the field with Flash Blinder. This powerful light prevented the two Pokémon from seeing that well, and this would soon render Teilqueen's ability to use her attack. The powerful flashing even affected Annie, but she didn't mind, because she was hoping her Pokémon could see this.

"Please, Teilqueen, you can see through this!"

The Hurricane attack that was unleashed from Teilqueen began to quickly twirl around both of the opposing Pokémon, trapping them. This was one of those huge moves that would never miss, because it was too wide a range to miss. While it didn't do much damage, it did startle Pokémon, damaging Ghoulvil, and bringing Gravision's strength into the red zone to weaken it further.

"It shouldn't be too long."

The sunlight was burning.

"Now, Gravision, use Future Sight! Ghoulvil, use Flame Wide on both Pokémon!"

"My Teilqueen, use Refresh! Solarlande, Recover!"

As Teilqueen was still paralyzed, a new attack began to form. With Ghoulvil sneaking into the shadows and regenerating her body on the other side of the field, Ghoulvil took out both of its claws and charged them with fire before slashing both Pokémon with Flame Claw's large fire. A little damage from Poltergeist added last turn, and Solarlande fainted because of that. At this moment, Annie was scared that her Solarlande was hurt, returning the sun back into its ball.

The sunlight faded. Hail began to fall again.

Soon, Gravision looked to the future, seeing an attack that would soon strike on the field. It was Future Sight, and tears began to spurt out of her eyes for no apparent reason, as they did earlier in the battle. In the eyes, Annie saw her Teilqueen being knocked out with a watery attack on the next turn. For some reason, Gravision began to smile and giggle in a creepy matter at the cold.

For the past couple of rounds, Teilqueen was immobilized by the Glare attack that took a strong and annoying effect, making it the slowest Pokémon. However, by using Refresh, the wings on this Pokémon began to glow beautifully, restoring the energy back into the normal state. Since Teilqueen was no longer paralyzed, more unique moves would be able to activate in a shine.

Annie was about to send out another Pokémon. "Go Silveroar!"

Throwing a Golden Ball, Silveroar emerged in a shower of golden sparks. Now, Silveroar was not exactly what her name said, being plated in gold as well, and fangs as hard as knife were trickling down with a beautiful beauty. The mane of Silveroar shined in the mountain, and she was impervious to the hail that was sparking down from the skies in a harsh and painful matter.

Hail continues to fall. All Pokémon on the field are struck by hail.

"New Pokémon? Doesn't matter! Gravision—EXPLOSION! Ghouvil—FLAME CLAW!"

"It does matter! Now Teilqueen—Golden Shield! Silveroar—Silver Shield!"

With this order, Teilqueen and Silveroar both put up shields respectively to their orders, protecting them from everything on the other side of the field. These powerful shields caused a glow so powerful that they blocked out any other light given on the field, and the shields made a powerful orb radiate as well. With this attack, Dark Mistress was in some distress to see guards.

"NO! Gravision! NO!"

"Because both of my Pokémon are protected from Explosion, you know what that means!"

The date on Gravision decreased rapidly to zero, in which the crying Pokémon had no more eyes, and exploded with a loud blast. The shields blocked for Teilqueen and Silveroar, but Gravision wasn't so lucky, blowing up to tiny little bits. Because Ghouvil was a Ghost-type Pokémon, she was protected, but Ghouvil pulled off a suicidal last resort—and it failed; her trainer screamed.

"How pathetic!" the Dark Mistress returned her Pokémon. "It's all useless!"

Next, Ghouvil used Flame Claw to attack both Pokémon, but the move did not work, because Teilqueen and Silveroar were still protected by their Gold Shield and Silver Shield. The claws broke when hitting the powerful shields, and even though they regenerated, this proved completely useless. The Dark Mistress' complete round was wasted because of the protection.

"And you're another down!" giggled Annie, proud of her shields.

"And you're about to go down, too—I choose Tombevil! This one is truly evil!"

Sending out Tombevil was truly one of evil essence. The Pokémon had many tombstones lying down on her back, and truly there was fire burning around in the presence. It was burning and purple and the many tombs showed that there was much death involved in this Pokémon, especially when the reddened and orange eyes began glowing and shooting out dead spirits.

Hail continued to fall, striking on all of the Pokémon for tiny bits of damage.

"That's not so bad! Go, Teilqueen—Hurricane! Silveroar—Silver Fang the latter!"

"Let's make this round truly dark! Tombevil—use Dark Tomb! Ghouvil—Ambush!"

This trick caught Annie by surprise. Because Annie already commanded Hurricane and Silver Fang, which were both damaging attacks, Ghouvil had an opportunity to strike down because it was quicker from the ability of Ambush. Using the Dark-type attack allowed Ghouvil to strike down on Teilqueen before anything could be done, knocking out the weakened bird-Pokémon.

"That was not fair at all!" complained Annie, returning her Pokémon. "Thanks, Teilqueen…"

Soon afterwards, Silveroar used Silver Fang on Ghouvil, which did some slight damage, even though it wasn't too noticeable; the metal fangs made a crushing strike on Ghouvil, causing her Defense and Special Defense to lower by a level. This didn't matter, because Ghouvil was laughing at her own pain, as if it counted—burning flames grew around the reason for no threat.

The next move involved Tombevil using Dark Tomb, making huge rocks from above rain down on Silveroar—the only remaining Pokémon on Annie's side of the field. The Dark Tomb caused these rocks to surround around Silveroar in a painful constriction—preventing any movement, and any chance of switching out. These dark binds made Silveroar scream in screeching pain.

"Now, Steelix—come on out and show them your cry!" Annie released Steelix.

Hail continued to fall, striking on all of the Pokémon for tiny bits of damage.

"Too bad—Silveroar, Silver Roar on everyone! Doesn't matter, but Steelix, Metal Hammer!"

"This isn't good…Ghouvil, Fire Spirits! Use Dark Spirits, Tombevil!"

Running up to the field, Silveroar used Silver Roar, which was a metallic version of the actual Roar attack, sending every Pokémon on the field warping back into their Poké Balls. The difference between this attack and Roar was that it did not make the user go last, and it swapped out every Pokémon—including the user. At this, Dark Empress was in deepened fury, seeing her Pokémon return back into their Poké Balls so forcefully. The plan behind this was for Annie to find out what kind of Pokémon did Dark Empress have on the remainder, even to show.

"Now, Milotic and Goldusk, show your power!" Annie threw two Poké Balls.

Out of these Poké Balls came Milotic, a treasured beauty. The other sent out Goldusk, a golden dragon that had a mouth shining with so much gold that a treasure hunter would probably be willing to run inside and grab all of the glory that lied within. The sparkly and glittery scales had a radiance similar to the sun, and dazzling eyes impressed the girls—a happy, majestic dragon.

"This is NOT good, I have to send out those Pokémon…fine. Go Gengar and Spiritomb!"

With reluctance, the Dark Empress released Gengar and Spiritomb onto the field.

"Like, what's that?" Icy Angel looked in shock. "No, those don't exist anymore…"

The Gengar and Spiritomb were unlike any normal Pokémon. They didn't have any ambition to battle like normal Pokémon—they had much more, so much more than what was normal. These two Pokémon had shadowy auras around them, surrounded in so much evil. Deep down, trainers should know that Pokémon are not meant to be evil. These Pokémon were evil. The other Ghost-types and Dark-types that the Dark Empress had may have appeared to be vicious, but they were only battling. They were only doing what they were asked to do in battle. However, Gengar and Spiritomb, they were different. By different, it was meant in a bad way—their aura was glowing with darkness, a shadow aura. This aura was dangerous, and when Gengar was sent out to the field, he was snickering with a tongue that stuck out, licking itself and everything around, turning the snow into darkness for even to touch was contagious of evil. With Spiritomb, the 108 ghosts that were trapped inside of the Pokémon were sticking out, ready to taint the world with his evil again, because these spirits were one step away from being freed—to cause sting.

"What are those Pokémon?" Icy Angel asked. "What have you done to them?"

Not realizing anything, Annie was in great confusion. "What's so weird, Icy Angel?"

"Those Pokémon are evil! Yes, I already know that the trainer is evil, but the Pokémon are!"

"That's impossible!" Annie looked in shock. "You're right! But how is that possible?"

"You shouldn't have used that move and just let me win with the regulars," the Dark Empress giggled with contradicting anger. "You're going to die now, at the hand of these evil Pokémon."

"Well, I'm not going to let you do that! I'm going to beat you, even against those two!"

"The Shadow Pokémon—the concept of why they exist. It's painful to explain, like a punishment of death where one has to stay alive. It's beautiful pain, yet it makes those that see the Pokémon cry, because they have to exist with all of this pain. As from your eyes, I can see that you probably never met any of these Pokémon before, or maybe you have in the past, but forgot because that knowledge doesn't matter to you. Oh well—it all ends here, because my Shadow Pokémon know shadow-moves that can end this in no more than a few short rounds—go!"

"Fine, Milotic, use Surf on both of them! Please, Goldusk, use Royal Thunder!"

"Too bad—Gengar, Shadow Claw on Goldusk! Now Spiritomb—Shadow Storm!"

"What?" exclaimed Annie, "Those moves—I never heard of them before!"

"They're shadow-moves, and they're super-effective on regular Pokémon!"

Unfortunately, Annie and her Pokémon were about to learn this the hard way. With Gengar sneaking way behind Goldusk, the golden dragon had no way to dodge. Appearing from blank and blackened shadows, Gengar took one of his claws out and pulled a dangerous slash across Goldusk's back, which although was not super-effective, it did much damage to the creature.

Soon afterwards, Milotic ran over to the field and summoned a huge wave of water that crashed on every other Pokémon on the field for devastating damage. The Shadow Pokémon did not take that much damage, especially the impervious Spiritomb, which would eventually become a thorn in this battle if it did not end soon. Even Milotic's partner, Goldusk, was attacked by this move.

Afterwards, Goldusk released Royal Thunder, causing random magical lightning bolts to shoot down from the sky. Everything on the field was hit as well, and even though it was an electrical attack, Milotic did not suffer too much. Soon, Milotic was paralyzed because of this move, activating Marvel Scale. Now, Gengar was brought down to the red, and Spiritomb at center.

The next Shadow-type move that was going to hit would be hazardous. With a powerful spit, Spiritomb summoned Shadow Storm, and these clouds are two purple tornados that began heading towards the other side of the field. Everything on Annie's side of the field was hit once again, and Milotic was brought down to the red, with Goldusk getting back up with a struggle.

"Those are the Shadow Pokémon, right? How powerful. Now, Goldusk, Dark Pulse! Since you're harmed, Milotic, use Recover! This battle's not even close to being over yet, get that?"

"This battle is long from being over, but the Shadow Pokémon's presence will be short, even if it should be malicious." The Dark Empress held out two Poké Balls, returning Gengar and Spiritomb. "It was dark, but it was fine. Go, Ghouvil and Tombevil! Relinquish the field again!"

Both Ghouvil and Tombevil were exchanged onto the field for the other two shadows.

Because of the paralysis from earlier, Milotic was unable to go first this round. However, the Marvel Scale ability should help Milotic for a time before damage literally packs into and would finally succumb the draconic Pokémon. Because Annie was not willing to switch this round the same that the Dark Empress decided to, Goldusk would now follow on with his attack, taking a deep breath before releasing a huge wave of darkness onto the field. This dark wave directed itself towards Tombevil, which did only normal damage to the Ghost and Dark-type Pokémon. The damage reflected onto nothing, but Tombevil truly currently held an evil look on her face, one that statured the one that the Dark Empress held on her face at the same moment, of evil.

Afterwards, Milotic used Recover to rid most of the damage that was on her body.

Hail continued to fall, hitting every Pokémon on the field for minor damage.

"Now, Ghouvil, use Fire Spirits! Time for the move—Tombevil, use Dark Spirits!"

"What's so funny? Now Milotic, Surf! Finish them off—Goldusk, Dark Pulse again!"

Both Ghouvil and Tombevil charged up their attacks respectively. Starting with Ghouvil, who charged many fire balls from her hands and unleashed them on the opposite side of the field, more specifically. Now Goldusk was beginning to break the Pokémon down. Even Dark Spirits was just as powerful, sending powerful spirits onto the opposing side to finally fall Goldusk.

"What a perfect battlefield," tittered the Dark Empress. "The more my Pokémon is hit, the more damage these two moves respectively do. The Hail must have struck them some time already."

"Return, Goldusk—good job. What a technique there, but now you have to face Silveroar!"

Throwing the old Poké Ball, Annie released Steelix onto the field again.

The Surf attack that Milotic used knocked out Ghouvil with its watery waves, and left Steelix standing with an inch, for the metal snake had but a Focus Strip on, preventing any harm from a single knockout attack. With this elderly move, Milotic crashed the entire field, and the Dark Empress was certainly mad—she would have to release a Shadow Pokémon onto the field again.

"What lucky and almost a sacrifice you made! Return, Ghouvil, go Gengar!"

The thrown Poké Ball released Gengar onto the field once more.

Hail continued to fall, striking on all of the Pokémon, and almost knocking Annie's out.

"Time for more darkness! Darkness of Tombevil, Dark Spirits again! Darkness of shadows, my Shadow Gengar, use Shadow Blade to kill both of those Pokémon with a speed too much!"

"Can't lose—have to win! Please, I need you to be quick, Steelix! Use your Mine Bomb! Sorry Milotic, but I need this to work! You have to go now, and I'll give you a good rest later!"

Both Milotic and Steelix gave a nod, knowing that the opponent would destroy them.

Gaining some amazing speed was Steelix, whom somehow suddenly lost a gaining amount of lead weight off her body and shed it to the ground. By charging up, a huge yellow and greenish glow radiated in Steelix's body. The opposing Pokémon were blinded by this glowing, and then Steelix did that dangerous move. The move that had the exact explosive powers of steel mine, once that would strip a human of their arms. However, this one was a massive bomb as opposed to a focused blast, sending out metal shards to every Pokémon and knocking them all out.

"HOW WAS GENGAR SLOWER?" cried the Dark Empress. "Well, I still have one left."

"And I'm down to my last Pokémon, too!" Annie returned both of her Pokémon, trusting them throughout the battle. "Thanks, and now I'll repay the favor—Silveroar, avenge a sacrifice!"

Throwing her last Poké Ball, Annie released Silveroar back into the battle.

"And I'm down to a single Pokémon too. Go Spiritomb, and make the battle into darkness!"

And throwing her last Pokémon, the Dark Empress released her Spiritomb back as well.

The hail kept striking the Pokémon in the battle, although it didn't make any more difference.

"An honorable one-on-one battle is what we shall have," declared Annie. "Let's start off this new battle with a strong move! Go, Silveroar, and use your Silver Fang attack on Spiritomb!"

"Wow, how cheesy," remarked Terror Zapper. "A battle to the finish—old-fashioned—cheesy."

"Come on, Annie, you can do it!" cheered Icy Angel from the sidelines. "Only one more!"

With this command, Silveroar rushed up to Spiritomb and bit the stoned Pokémon directly on the head, almost swallowing the strange presence into its body. The steel-type wolf spat the Shadow Pokémon out, possibly realizing that it was not something delicious to bite out, because it was full of too much evil as compared to the honor that Annie was speaking about from the start.

"An honorable battle is not what I'm used to!" added the Dark Empress. "It's not going to be too quick, but only into blank darkness! Now my Shadow Spiritomb, use Shadow Rave at once!"

This Shadow Rave attack pulsed as Spiritomb jumped high into the air and laughed with his twirling left eye in a malicious gaze, causing black spires to spit out of the ground and hit Silveroar for some damage. The silver wolf quickly got back into a normal position, but was damaged from this shadow attack having been super-effective, and he was not used to this force.

"It's not a fair one-on-one battle," added Terror Zapper. "Spiritomb's a Shadow Pokémon."

"What's a Shadow Pokémon again?" wondered Icy Angel. "Wow, so much confusion."

"It's about to end here!" declared the Dark Empress. "You're about to go into darkness!"

"And the light's about to shed onto your Pokémon! Use your Silver Shadows! You're about to regret talking in such an evil way that made no sense, like a stereotypical villain in a game!"

Before the Dark Empress was even allowed to make another order, Silveroar sped into the air in a wave of many silvery shadows, but not the kind of shadow that would be considered evil, and rushed his way back down onto the field in a powerful vault. The silvery wolf crossed dragon slashed down on Spiritomb and shattered the rocky stone that the Pokémon was on, knocking out the Pokémon, and bringing the right eye to a squiggle on the side as well. The Dark Empress was humiliated and astonished to see both of her Shadow Pokémon defeated just like that, screeching.

"What's this move?" screeched the Dark Empress. "You can't get any answers!"

"Well, at least now my friend and sister, Icy Angel, can be free!"

The Dark Empress pounded her fists in anger.

"How is this possible? The darkness that powered my Pokémon is now gone! All is foolish!"  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"So you beat my Shadow Pokémon and my team of darkness. Good job, and what am I supposed to tell you because of your victory? What have you earned from beating me—remind me."

"You're supposed to let me go!" Icy Angel yelled, comically struggling. "Pretty please?"

"Fine, you're useless." The Dark Empress snapped her fingers to release Icy Angel.

"The dumb questions that you asked me earlier—answer them now," demanded Annie. "I can't, so you will! And if you don't, then I don't care. I just want everything back to normal."

"Even if I do answer those questions, and even if I never see you again, nothing can ever turn back to normal. The Shadow Nebula is about to arrive on the earth and you will all feel it soon."

"The Shadow Nebula?" repeated Annie. "What on earth is that?"

"It is not a part of the earth, but you can guess—all of your crimes will be punished."

"We haven't done any crimes, you witch," berated Terror Zapper. "Shut up, and leave already."

"The majority is more important," the Dark Empress teleported away into the wind, making a leave full of black wind trapped in the air. "The Vampire's Lair is next. Take this, Annie."

Annie received the Nebula Claw.

"The Vampire's Lair?" shuttered Annie. "No, I remember that place. Somewhere…let's go. We can't waste anymore time, but I have no idea where it is to begin with. Guys have a plan?"

"It's somewhere in Green Tree Town, next to the forest," notified Icy Angel. "We can get there quick on the jet, but the cave in somewhere on a small island. Well, I don't know, but let's go…"


End file.
